poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Shenzi
Shenzi (voiced by Whoopi Goldberg) is a female hyena in Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King. Shenzi is the other second in command in the shell louge squad when she is being a good guy on her anti hero role, and the leader of the three member hyena team, since the female is in change in the wild. she has been reveled as the last desendent of a long line of pure hyenas, and due to her anti heroness, she has very big shoes to fill. she's inpluseive, really un lady-like, and seem more likey to start a fight with anyone, usually even her friends if she's upset, exspiecally Banzai and Ed, since they must of have alot of prior arguements which may have cause routine bickering. however, she cares for Spongebob, seeing him like as if he's her own pup, but trys not to over do it, and somewhat takes what he saids too litteral, for in Spongebob and Friends find atlantis, when Spongebob asked Shenzi to keep him from annoying everyone from his over egerness, she thought he was asking her to bonk him silly, causing more awkwordness. but she seems to be very protactive of Spongebob, and would be intsently aggressive to anyone who threatens him, her friends, or anyone the shell louge squad has been asigned or agreed to protact. sometimes she along with Banzai and Ed, they can be given speical capture the side-kick of villains missions if their villain masters appear without them or if the side-kicks are without their masters for various reasons, or if said side-kick or side-kicks are on a verge of trying to exgate the location they reside if they contain inpourent infomation about them, for villain side-kicks are offen known to contain infomation about personal weaknesses about their former masters or is to keep them from being corrupted by the villain leage or simply preventing them from causing trouble of their own. one such mission was when Iago was by himself in spongebob and friends meet Mulan. Shenzi and her friends are now reformed, however, she and her friends tend to suffer from an unsettled judgement of character, as she and her friends sometimes bother Simba and his friends in the Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa adventures, several times they encounter Pooh and friends, or others. she does have a posivive reputation, as the slayer of Lord Cobra (which was ironicly, acsadently done, in an atempt to cause Cobra to retreat, having no idea destroying the meddailian would have Cobra's creatures to attack and maul him to death) in other words, she and her pals are anti-heroes, that's a character who does good things, but due to a bad past, tends to end up helping the wrong side, and her bad influents friends, Arthur and Cicel, the bad vultures from the jungle cubs tv siries, are also contributers to her and Banzai and Ed's misguidents. Trivia *Shenzi workd for Tai Lung along with Banzai, Ed, Arthur, and Cecil in Simba, ''Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda.'' but however made a camieo appearence as a good guy in the Spongebob verson with Lionkingrulez's aproofful. Category:VILLAINS Category:Masters of Evil Category:Animal characters Category:Former villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti heroines Category:The Lion King characters Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Temperoray villains Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama characters